


An Entirely Serious Persona 4 Fanfic

by Gohan



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crack, M/M, not crack. srs business., okay maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gohan/pseuds/Gohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Investigation Team gets stranded on an Island. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Entirely Serious Persona 4 Fanfic

Everyone was stranded on an island.  
It wasn't fun. At all.  
They were on a boat ride when Tatsuya came from the depths of the ocean and wrecked their boat. He was out for blood. They swam to shore.

Chie planted her steak skewers in hope of making a steak tree. Pretty unflawed plan.

Yu and Yosuke went hunting animals for food. They didn't find any food. They actually just spent the four hours having a long make out session. Not in a gay way of course, Yu was just teaching Yosuke how to kiss girls. That's all. Teddie watched all of it, with an intruiged look on his face.

Kanji and Naoto went to look for food next. They brought home de bacon.

Yukiko and Rise were in charge of cooking. They made fruit salad from the fuits Kanji and Naoto found. Everyone cried a lil. Ppl started droppin. Everyone was ded. It was so sad.

Everyone died

except for one.

 

Chie, with her steak skewer tree fully grown, created a raft out of the newly grown steak skewers.  
She rode off into the sunset, feasting on her raft. The island exploded as she left, just like in the movies.

She floated all they way to Madagascar.

She hung out with Alex and Marty and the gang.

It was the best possible ending.


End file.
